


General Imperfect

by General_Hux69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Brendol sucks, Corset, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hux cries, M/M, Mean Kylo turns nice, Scoliosis, Tears, Tw:Abuse, a need to be perfect, asymetrical corset, corsets, many tears, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Hux69/pseuds/General_Hux69
Summary: Ever since Hux was little he has hated himself and his appearance, His father was the guiding hand to that hatred and it only got worse when the boy was diagnosed with scoliosis.Years later after Star Killer implodes Kylo finds out about Huxs imperfection.





	General Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my works from Wattpad to Ao3 to find a bigger audience. I really hope you like it, you can find me on wattpad and instagram at General_Hux_  
> I’ve really improved as an author and I hope if you find time to compare my writing now to the story I’ve written on Wattpad you’ll be just as impressed as I am with myself.

Ever since he was a child Armitage Hux hated his body, his own father, Brendol Hux, instilled that fear inside him. The Commandant had always expected him to be nothing less than perfect, any failure would earn the boy such harsh punishment many Officers tried to intervene to try and make sure the boy survived. Though now, it didn’t take much to set the child straight, only raising his hand or shooting him a look would make him flinch and correct whatever had been done wrong. In the end Brendol got his way with a immaculate son, Armitage was perfect, his posture, his articulation, his mind, and his grades were always exemplary...That is until he developed a mild form of scoliosis. His spine curved only slightly, and it was barely noticeable to outsiders, but not unnoticeable to Brendol....or Armitage.   
Hux fought to keep his growing pain hidden, even when it caused him to injure himself because he couldn’t stand as long or properly preform any sort of combat. When the Academy Physician contacted him about his son he was angry enough already. Surely Armitage hadn’t gone to her with some petty ailment but when he looked at the unsightly x-rays she sent him, he was furious.. The last few years by his fathers side were the most painful years of his life. Armitage started wearing back braces to help with his posture and so he looked as perfect as he was made out to be...then as he got older he went on to something a little more...unprofessional.   
He bought his first corset when he was 18, a birthday gift to himself and for his graduation from the cursed Academy. It helped him feel...prettier, like there was something to come out of his ailment. It was like putting some color in a dull, gray room. 

He started with symmetric corsets which hurt him badly. The curve of his spine made him tilt more towards the right which cause the corset to dig into his sensitive skin and caused bruising and rashes from the boning and fabric. Of course the more he learned about having scoliosis and corsets he found out about asymmetrical corsets, he didn’t thing anyone would make something like that! Especially when asymmetrical corsets were just as beautiful as his symmetrical corsets. With more training he stood and walked perfectly as if he were a regular Officer on the bridge...the way he did when he was younger and perfect. He always wore a corset unless he was in his room on Starkiller base or on the Finalizer. Pretending to be perfect and schooling his posture constantly wore him out, but he had to press on when he became General and even more so when Kylo Ren arrived. That damnable man child always needed to be baby sat, but other than a few tough days on the base (due to Kylos tantrums,) everything was going smoothly.   
Then there was no base, there was just a burning star in its place. Ten years of his life...waisted all because of Kylo...the man couldn’t just follow orders like the General could, couldn’t just adjust to the collar and leash that yanked him along and do as he was told the way Hux could..he hated that man. A few days after this disaster the Finalizer returned to the winning star, orbiting the debris as the First Order tried to count the losses and check resources.

Hux stood on the bridge gazing out the viewport, his blue-green eyes latched onto the star. He hasn’t been able to sleep, it caused him to be snappier and get worked up easier. Kylo Ren didn't make it any better for him. He was always limping around refusing to stay in the infirmary, putting him and his crew even more on edge. 

Ren stormed onto the bridge, raging about something that didn’t quiet seem to be of any importance.   
Hux couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t just stand there uselessly as he had when the project that would have his name burned into history had been destroyed. His ears still rang from the sound of the deafening explosion. 

“Will you stop raving about what you are!! You are the most stuck up self centered brat I’ve ever had the displeasure to meet! I cannot believe Snoke actually took you as an apprentice!” The ginger continued to yell at the Knight who seemed surprised by the sudden outburst, so did the other officers.   
Hux has been running only on caf and stims lately, he was at his wits end hearing he other man cry about not having enough bacta to heal his scar.   
Officers watched in shock as the Force user quickly threw out his hand and yanked the General forward with a clenched fist.  
The General made a choking noise, hands gripping the invisible force crushing his windpipe. It was as if his throat was caving in from the inside. His legs kicked frantically as if he were a wild animal fighting for its life.   
Once Kylo was pleased by the tears rolling down the older mans cheeks he dropped him mercilessly onto the cold hard ground, watching the man lay their coughing for a minute.   
“I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, General. You sound like a rabid dog, all bark and no bite.”  
Hux has had it he just needed to put his head down and rest.   
He felt a harsh slap against his cheek. Father?  
“General! What is wrong with you?” Kylo taunted, hauling him up to his feet.   
He looked exhausted, his back hurt so bad and his lungs ached as he tried to breathe evenly...his corset felt too tight.   
Ren snarled, he looked rather terrifying with his wounds showing since he wasn't wearing his mask.  
“I haven't a clue what you're talking about."  The General was replying rather smoothly for a man in Rens grasp after being treated rather roughly...he was used to it...he even reveled in the feeling of the abuse...it showed him how imperfect he’s become. He needed to try harder, needed to become stronger, stand taller, focus on his posture. 

Soon enough Ren let the General go, shaking his head, bored of playing this game. He stormed off leaving the General to go back to his duties on the bridge.   
As days passed Ren had recently become obsessed with finding ways to humiliate and terrorize Hux.   
Ren was humiliated when Hux had that outburst. It filled him with rage and doubt. Why has Snoke chosen him for an apprentice. He didn’t know how these questions could be answered but he could make the General suffer for causing such doubt. He picked through Huxs mind which was becoming increasingly difficult as he tried to look deeper. What was Huxs biggest weakness?

Kylo once more approached the weakening General on the bridge. Large purple bags encircled the Generals sunken eyes. He looked like he hasn’t slept or ate in a week. For some reason Kylo felt guilty...a call to the light side no doubt. It made him want to cause Hux more pain for that.  
The knight grabbed the man and growled, he stared into his eyes, forcing his way into his mind, searching for something, anything that would help him destroy the shorter man.   
Images of a larger ginger man plagued Hux’s mind, the emotions that came with the memories nearly brought him to his knees. The agony that Hux felt was crippling...like a disease spreading to another victim the feeling of intense loneliness and worthless took his mind over, effectively throwing Kylo out of the Generals mind...Hux used his memories to throw him out...how...how did he do that?  
Kylo started to remove his hands that gripped the mans uniform but as he slid his hand away he felt something peculiar under Huxs uniform, it felt almost like a vest of some sort but the ribbing told him that wasn’t what it was. He looked at Hux who had started to sweat nervously.

Armitage looked at Ren for a few seconds before turning to run. The Knight quickly held up his hand freezing the General in place, and walked around to face him.   
“What are you so afraid of General?” Kylo hummed more to himself as he slipped the top half of the Generals uniform off. It was like unwrapping a present, he could feel Huxs anxiety shoot up to an unhealthy level. It made Ren feel giddy. He pulled off his tank top and revealed a black corset. It was simple, and not even that pretty, but Hux favored it.

Everyone on the bridge looked at Hux with surprise. Even Kylo Ren was shocked to see the General in a corset, because it was of course consider only for women, and lingerie...it didn’t make sense. Not even the women in the first order wore a corset on the regular the way Hux was. Ren quickly released the General, realizing he just exposed something he hadn’t intended...or...well he had but...he hadn’t expected something like this...

 

Hux dropped to his knees like a stone, trying to hide himself in his greatcoat, refusing to believe that he had been exposed. He was doing a good job of convincing himself that no one could see his back until he heard a gasp of horror from one of the officers. The curve of his spine could be seen as plain as day, and he felt his face burn in utter humiliation. No...everything he had worked so hard to achieve had been wiped out in a matter of days. 

Kylo Ren quickly grabbed the red-head and escorted him off the bridge with some final words to any remaining personnel in the room.

"Anyone who breaths a word of this will answer to me, and my lightsaber" and with that he stormed out of the room with Hux.

Kylo didn’t understand why he had suddenly had a change of heart..maybe it was because of the emotions that Hux was projecting....he felt such heartache, such anxiety and humiliation it made him regret what he had done.   
Hux had his great coat thrown over his shoulders and he didn't look anywhere but the ground, he was so ashamed of himself, his looks and his failure of Starkiller base started to hit him harder than his Father or Kylo ever had.   
He sniffled when he was sat on his bed in his room by Ren, and the Knight looked at the other and took pity on him.  
The General trembled like a leaf, his hands shaking. 

"I'm sorry" Ren said quietly 

"Leave.." That was the only steady response Hux could give him.

Years of perfection ruined by one man. Every ounce of control left him as he slowly started to cry into his hands. 

Ren was at a loss for words...he had really fucked up. For once Ren felt responsible for the mess he made. He grabbed a box of tissues and set it on the Generals lap. 

"I said leave didn't I!? You've gotten what you want! You’ve humiliated me in front of my crew!" He tried to stop the tears but it was useless. He felt like his throat was caving in all over again. 

"Hux, I am truly sorry. I wasn't thinking, and I don't expect you to forgive me but at least stop crying. It's okay I'll fix everything" he talked in a soothing tone, one he would use to coax a frightened animal closer.

General Hux said nothing else and just continued to cry out of tiredness and embarrassment. He didn't notice Ren gingerly undoing the corset that kept him perfect, and straight...but he did notice Ren tracing his crooked spine with his thumb. Over the scars that failed surgeries and many beatings left. He has never felt a soft touch like this before, and it brought on new tears, as he cried out of joy, from the touch on his exceptionally sensitive skin. His body immediately shuddered out of delight of the touch. It was like Ice against a burn or laying your head on the cool side of the pillow while stricken with a fever.

After a a few more well placed touches which soon became Ren Running his hand up and down Huxs bare back. He stopped crying and just silently held onto Ren. He closed his eyes, just wanting to feel comfortable for once in his life for not being seen as perfect.   
Kylo eased Hux back on the bed, sliding off his boots and the Generals pants, leaving him in his boxers. “Rest,” he sighed. “Tomorrow will be a better day. Kylo remembered his mother was always right when she told him that.


End file.
